Don't let me go
by Cooper101
Summary: Merlin's been acting oddly and when they realise that he's possessed things get tricky. Mainly when the possessor doesn't wish to leave and hell-bent on coursing trouble. Moreover, Morgana is ready to attack.
1. All Gaius's fault

**This is set in season four after episode 3...**

* * *

It was all Gaius's fault.

Well, you couldn't entirely blame the old man, he was only a tiny bit interested. A bit like Merlin and the Goblin, he was only interested a tiny bit interested in what was inside the box but out came trouble. Same thing with Gaius and the book. He didn't mean to cause any harm, not at all. What happened... Sadly happened.

It all started on a normal hot summer's day. Around two months had passed since King Uther's death and everyone was still finding it a little bit hard to believe. Thankfully, Arthur had been coping well and was turning out to be a fine King himself.

A group of Druids had been spotted near Camelot and Gaius had been sent to the library to find out how far this group went back. Of course though, Merlin had to help Gaius carry the books. At least it got him out of cleaning the stables.

The pair scanned the shelves, trying to see what book would be useful. This wasn't exactly easy with every book covered in an inch of dust. As ever, the library was silent, every footstep you made could be heard. Merlin stared up at the shelves he was looking at and wondered why they needed so many books on one subject that said all the same things. Having no idea where to begin, he started pulling books out at random and pretended to read. He was here to help Gaius carry what books he needed, not _look_ for the books he needed.

As Merlin wasted his time slowly becoming bored, Gaius was actually trying to find a book on these Druids. If he was correct, they could be the main stream of Druids – the first group to ever form. They'd be more powerful and wise than any other group the knights would have encountered before. However, Gaius was getting old, and so decided to check.

Waddling along the shelves, Gaius spotted a book somewhere it didn't belong. It was uncommon for a book to be in a wrong place. Slowly, Gaius pulled the book off the shelf, dust falling to the floor. He flipped the book the right way round to see the front cover.

"_Book of mischief_," Gaius read aloud. Ignoring the buckle on the book as a warning, he undid the buckle and opened the book anyway.

Inside the book were many pages on troublesome, mischief-causing creatures and all sorts of mayhem causing spells and potions. Gaius was indeed happy that he had found it before anyone else (mainly Merlin) as they might be tempted to use it. Still flicking through the book, Gaius hadn't noticed Merlin wonder off round a different bookshelf, out of the old man's gaze.

Gaius continued to flick through the book. Despite how bad it was, it was actually quite fascinating. The part on mythical creatures could be quite useful. Suddenly, a closed envelope flew out of the book and landed neatly on the floor. Gaius bent down to pick it up. He recognised the crest on the seal anywhere as Pendragon. Intrigued, he began to open the envelope. Gaius opened the letter, pulled out the paper from inside, and began to read.

"_From twisted words that you read,_

_A Prisoner shall escape,_

_Do not fear, as none shall bleed,_

_Nevertheless, he is a pain,_

_And fears no shame,_

_In his unholy deeds,_" Gaius read aloud. Unsure of what the words meant, he began to reread them. Unseen to Gaius, a faint blue mist started to pour out of the envelope. It sneaked along the floor, drifting over and around books left lying around. Floating out of Gaius's line of vision, it crept round a different bookshelf.

Merlin stood innocently, reading a book and humming a sweet melody his mother had taught him from a young age. He placed the book back in the correct place and pulled another one out. After a debate with himself, he decided to actually help Gaius find the book he needed. The blue mist slowly floated upwards and started to circle around Merlin's feet. As Merlin was looking up at the top shelf, he could not see the mist. Not even as it started to swirl up around his body like vines, within seconds reaching his waist. From there, the mist crawled up his back, sending a shiver down his spine. It then lashed over his shoulder and started to force Merlin's mouth open and itself down his throat.

Dropping the book that he was holding, Merlin stumbled backwards, clawing at the mist. However, it was no good. The mist forced itself down his throat, and into the very core of his body, entangling itself with his soul. Merlin's eyes bulged, as if he couldn't breathe and his head snapped back. It was all over in seconds.

Whatever the mist was, it had forced itself inside of Merlin and succeeded.

His head snapped back forward and his eyes glowed red, before turning back to his beautiful blue. Letting out a long sigh, he loosened his limbs just as Gaius came round the corner.

"Merlin, I found this book. I think Uther's great grandfather wrote this letter that I found inside it," he said, showing Merlin the letter and letting him hold the book. Merlin's eyes shone with excitement. He smiled as he read his in prisoner's words. Suddenly clutching the book to his chest he said:

"I'll take this back to your chambers, I just remembered..." Merlin rolled his tongue across his teeth. "I have to help Arthur with... Something," he said, over stating the 'something'. Before Gaius could object, Merlin walked past him at a fast pace and disappeared from the library, the door slamming closed behind him.

Confused with what had happened, suspicion started to blossom inside of Gaius.

What had he just seen?

* * *

Merlin hurried down the empty corridor. His head would twitch to the side every so often, to show that he was losing control. Seeing a couple of maids walk round a corner, he dived into a hiding place beneath some stairs. Placing a hand on his throbbing head, he concentrated hard.

"_Quit it kid!" _he thought in his head harshly.

_Get out of my body! _came a voice from the back of his mind. Despite the protest, the throbbing stopped along with the head twitching. The man within Merlin smiled.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show kid... I'm gonna rock your life," he said to himself, knowing that Merlin – stranded and caged in the back of his own mind – could hear.

_I won't let you get away with this... Someone will notice that I'm not acting myself! _Merlin screamed from the back of his mind.

"You don't get it do you?" the man asked Merlin aloud. "I've done this before and this time, I'm here to _stay_," he said before locking Merlin out.

Setting off, he wondered what trouble he could start with.

* * *

**What did you all think?**

**Review please.**


	2. The easy way

**I love writing the knights. They're great.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Gwaine was first to find out.

Gwaine wouldn't have noticed at all, but Merlin was doing the one thing he never did even when he was drunk... Chat up girls. Not any girls though, Gwaine's girls. Well, they weren't _his _to own, but he made sure he was the only one that chatted to them. The knight's blood somewhat started to boil when he saw them laughing and then blushing at something Merlin had said. Merlin stood on a stone between two pillars looking down on the girls.

"Hey, Merlin mate! Come over here for a sec will yah?" Gwaine shouted across the courtyard and even at this distance, he could see Merlin roll his eyes. The girls moved aside as Merlin jumped down and wandered across the courtyard towards him. Giggling, the girls walked off to do their chores, glancing over their shoulders at Merlin.

As the young raven-haired servant walked towards him, Gwaine noticed a couple of things. First, he'd cut his hair shorter and somehow spiked it a little bit. Second, he walked much more confidently, like Arthur used to: nobly, a little bit arrogantly and as if he owned everything. Gwaine never thought it possible, but the way Merlin was acting made him want to punch the poor boy.

And that would most certainly hurt.

"Yes Gwaine," Merlin said, "What do you need?" he stopped walking when he was about half a meter from Gwaine and put his hands in his pockets. Looking him up and down Gwaine had a look of uncertainty on his face. _He'll notice! _Merlin screamed inside his head. _Gwaine will notice, he will!_

"Why so distant mate?" he said, punching Merlin's arm before putting it round the servant's shoulders. "Just because I'm a knight now you're not allowed to sneak off to the tavern with me like we _always _do? Come on, ditch Arthur's chores, let's go!" Gwaine said walking and forcing Merlin to walk. Merlin smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it! Someone else can clean his dirty socks," Merlin replied. _See kid, _the voice in his head said. _They won't notice. Now let us get up to some mischief in the tavern!_

* * *

Merlin sat down on the table across to Gwaine and started his fourth pint of mead. Gwaine was on his third and still in his right mind.

"Not like you to drink so much and not get drunk," Gwaine said, taking a swig of his drink. Merlin paused for a second.

"My lucky day I guess," he replied.

"Not like you to want to come to the tavern also... I'd say you almost hate it here," Gwaine said looking down at his drink. Merlin froze completely as Gwaine slowly looked up at him. Suddenly, Merlin went to jump up and run, but Gwaine expected this. Drawing a dagger, he slammed it down onto the table, catching Merlin's sleeve and forcing him to stop. Glaring at one another, Merlin slowly sat down again. The young servant picked up his drink as if nothing had happened.

"Well I guess I was wrong, someone did notice," Merlin said smirking.

"Who are you and what have you done with Merlin?" Gwaine snarled. Merlin laughed as he finished off his mug of mead. Placing it carefully down he wiped his mouth with his other hand.

"Who I am is none of your concern. What I've done with Merlin? Well," leaning over the table he then tapped the side of his head. "He's just locked up in here," the man inside Merlin said, smirking evilly before slowly laughing.

"Possession," Gwaine snarled before standing and drawing his sword. Merlin's only way to escape the sword that was being swung down upon him, was to fall backwards off of his seat. The sword sliced into the table and wedged itself there for a second while Gwaine tried to retrieve it. The whole tavern was now well aware of the fight that was starting, but instead of joining in and starting an up-roar, they just watched in silence. Everyone knew what Gwaine was like, but they knew even better the relationship Merlin shared with all the knights and none could believe that Gwaine was attacking him!

Merlin scrambled backwards on the floor, playing the victim, as Gwaine advanced round the table; sword in hand ready to kill. Clearly nobody explained to Gwaine that depending upon the possession, killing the host body means that you might just kill the person whose body it actually is.

Thank goodness what happened next just happened to happen!

Gwaine raised his sword for another attack, but as he went to bring his sword down, he just couldn't. Then suddenly, Gwaine's sword was snatched from his hands. He turned to see who had dared taken his sword away, only to find his face meeting someone else's fist. With a mighty swing, Percival knocked Gwaine to the ground next to Merlin. The servant jumped to his feet quicker than ever before and stood just behind the huge knight.

Leon and Elyan then walked over to Gwaine and picked him up. Gwaine resisted against them.

"What the hell where you thinking, Gwaine?" Leon shouted into his friend's ear.

"That's not Merlin!" Gwaine roared, kicking his legs franticly.

"He just attacked me for no reason," Merlin said defensively, but also with a scared look on his face. The type that bunnies have when they think something scary is near.

"I think someone has had too much to drink," Elyan said looking at the table and the seven mugs that were there.

"Most of that is Merlin's!"

"Like hell it is! Merlin, drink?" Percival said then laughing. Gwaine suddenly realised that all the odds right then were against him. He drinks, Merlin doesn't. He drinks A LOT, Merlin drinks LITTLE. All this, and he had just attacked him.

Struggling, Gwaine was dragged away out of the tavern. Leon told Merlin that he should see to Arthur and the servant nodded. They walked out of the tavern and Leon jogged after Percival and Elyan, leaving Merlin to walk on his own.

_Arthur_, the man possessing Merlin's body thought to himself._ King Arthur? Now I wonder what trouble I can course with him!_ Smiling, he set off towards Arthur's chamber's, already knowing the route because of Merlin's memories.

Deep inside his own mind, Merlin feared what this man would do. All he could hope was that Gwaine could figure something out.

* * *

**I wonder what horrible things I could do to Arthur?**

**Review please.**


	3. Friend like Merlin

**This chapter is just a gap filler. REMEMBER: I wrote this before the first episode of season 5.**

* * *

Of course Arthur _didn't _notice. Why would he? He's a clotpole.

It was around lunchtime when Merlin rudely burst into Arthur's chambers, carrying a tray of food. Walking over to Arthur's desk he placed it down. Smiling, Arthur looked up and pushed his papers aside.

"Finally," he said. _Good God he's in a happy mood, _Melin thought. Pulling a sour face he turned to do the bed. Picking up the sides a thought hit the mischief-maker.

"Merlin," Arthur called, as he got up and sat on the window ceil with his plate.

"What?" Merlin snapped, dropping his smile like a rock.

"It's just..."

"What do you need...? Sire?" he added on politely. Seeing that the Prince was looking in a different direction he quickly threw the covers aside and reached into his pocket. Whispering magic under his breath, he slowly began to pull his hand out of his pocket holding a fist full of small worms and maggots. A few fell to the floor in front of his feet and he watched them wriggle down there. Smiling madly, he felt a feeling of joy flood through him. It had been too long since he had last used magic and it felt good!

"Well, apparently, Gwaine attacked you..." Arthur continued. Snapping his head up to look at the Prince, Merlin quickly started to spread the worms and maggots all over the bed. Moving quickly he then made the bed, whilst talking to Arthur.

"Yes... A bit too drunk. Forced me down to the tavern with him and –"

"Don't go off and get yourself into reckless situations on your own, alright? You're lucky Leon and the others came along when they did," Arthur said, sitting down again and picking up his pen.

"Yes I am - What do you mean by that first bit? Do you not think I could have handled the fight? I get into reckless situations all the time... The ones _you _mainly drag me onto!" Merlin said, walking over to the desk, slightly horrified. What right did this prat have in telling him what to do and not to do? Arthur looked shocked, and placing his pen down he spoke.

"Thought you would have made a joke out of me actually caring," he huffed. Merlin's hard face studied Arthur's laughing one. He then started to laugh himself. Last thing he needed was someone else thinking he wasn't himself.

* * *

Gwaine sat in the dungeons and glared. Merlin was possessed, he knew and no one believed him. They all think he was still drunk. Wait until tomorrow morning and they'll see when he's telling the exact same story that he's telling the truth. However, tomorrow was a long way away when it came to something so important.

Suddenly, a cry came from somewhere in the castle. Arthur screamed Merlin's name and the guards shook their heads and laughed. They all thought it was just them mucking about. Gwaine knew it was something different. He knew that the person within Merlin was plotting something.

Apart from to kill Arthur, he couldn't think of anything else.

* * *

Merlin was juggling.

It wasn't the man's powers, Merlin had always known how to juggle. He just preferred to watch other people do it. He was already an idiot and a fool, this would just make him look like a Jester and that would have been the end of him. Only the brave become Jesters. Nevertheless, against his body's will, he was juggling for the king in his chamber, and actually making him laugh. A goofy grin spread across Merlin's face as he made the king laugh. Then, one by one, Merlin threw the objects that he was juggling back to where he had picked them up. He threw the book onto Arthur's desk; the glove onto the table with the rest of the polished armour; the empty cup next to the book; Arthur's boot on the floor and he dropped Arthur's plate. Arthur laughed again. At first, he was mortified that his servant was trying to juggle, knowing how useless he was. However, then after proving that he could do it, Arthur had started to laugh. His useless servant could do something that he couldn't. It was almost unreal.

"Merlin, you..." he said, getting up and clasping a hand onto his shoulder. He shook his head lost for words. "The truth Merlin, is that... I have never, had a friend like you... and I don't think I ever will," the king said honestly.

Suddenly, unnoticed by Arthur, red flashed in Merlin's eyes, and all control the man had was gone, just for the true owner of the body to say four words... Four innocent words.

"You truly mean that?" the real Merlin said breathlessly, before his eyes flashed red again, and he was lost inside his mind. Arthur noticed none of this change as he picked up the plate for his servant.

"Now Merlin, go and clean out my horses," the king ordered. Arthur walked back to his desk as  
Merlin's head snapped in his direction.

"You what?" he demanded, but Arthur didn't notice his tone of voice.

"You heard, now off," Arthur waved his hand signalling Merlin to the door. Looking fed up, Merlin stormed out of the kings chambers. _Like hell I'm mucking out the horses, _he thought as he left.

Merlin stormed down the corridor, barging people out of his way as he went. Murmurs echoed in his ears. He felt depressed, he hadn't been able to play any pranks. After walking in a random direction, he decided to go back to his chambers. Grinning he soon found himself entering his chambers, Gaius nowhere to be seen. He opened then slammed his bedroom door shut and threw himself to his knees; skidding towards his bedside. Throwing things aside he reached for the book Gaius had found. The Book of Mischief.

Dozens of things that he could do, but let's just start with one.

He flicked through, more than eager to find something small to start with, but perfect for now. Running his tongue over his teeth, he suddenly stopped flicking through and saw a good one. He smiled evilly as it was perfect. Perfect way to ruin a hunt and with one tomorrow there was no better timing. Suddenly wanting to get to the horses, he flicked through at some of the less extreme pranks and then headed down and out of the chambers, picking up his bag and a handful of small empty potions as he went. Shoving past Gaius as the old man entered, he said not a word.

* * *

The horses hated him. They knew, that's why the kicked up a fuss as he entered the stable.

"Ssshhh," he whispered as he approached. "Ptemat ot rahm thee deirs," he whispered softly. The horses made more of a fuss, getting louder as the spell took place.

"What seems to be the matter with them?" an angelic voice from behind said. Merlin turned on his feet and stared. In front of him stood Guinevere. _Kid, _the man thought, _you did not tell me you knew someone so good looking..._

_Back off! She's Arthur's! _Merlin screamed, horrified in what this guy might do in his own body!

_I think Arthur's the one who needs to do the real backing off around here... _

"Guinevere," he said cheerfully, stretching out her name. _Gwen, _Merlin said in his head. "Gwen," he said aloud, stretching her name out again.

"Merlin," she said, stretching out his name, unsure of why her friend was doing so. It was a little creepy.

"Nothing's wrong with them... I think they might be pregnant but ya never know?"

"I thought they were all male."

"Anyhow... I haven't seen you lately," he continued, smiling.

"We saw each other this morning before you went to help Gaius..."

"Seems like forever with all these chores that Arthur's been giving me. It's really tiring," he said, suddenly seeming tired. "And so hard to get them all done, he... really pushes me around..." Merlin could have face palmed himself if he was in control of his body. Playing the victim... Did this idiot really think that would work? He was a victim every single day of his life! Why would talking about it suddenly make anyone love him?

"Well, I guess it's one of the problems with the job," Gwen smiled and then turned her attention to stroking a horse. Merlin glared. The man couldn't see why it wasn't working. "Have you cut your hair? It's shorter than it was this morning," Gwen suddenly said, walking closer. She reached out and stroked the side of his hair, feeling how short it was.

"Yah... Yes!" he said excitement on his face. "I-I decided to cut it," he said, sounding cool and mysterious. "I was finding it hard to get along with the knights and thought that this made me look... Tougher," he declared. Victim and bad boy... How could she not fall for him?

"Oh Merlin you are silly," she said, pulling away. Merlin tried to smile still. Clearly, this girl has had her head in the clouds too long thinking that the King of Camelot actually fell for her. "You are brilliant just the way you are... But your hair does look great," she said sweetly, looking at him admiringly.

Merlin's grin just grew, causing Gwen to flush.

"Anyhow, how I had better be off to the castle," she said suddenly, aware of how they were acting. They were just friend, nothing more.

"I'll walk with you," Merlin said eagerly. _I hate you, _the real Merlin said inside. As they walked out of the stables, the man that had taken over Merlin, let his guard down. The real Merlin took control of his body and made it step in horse dung, causing him to go flying backwards. He hit the ground hard, which hurt his back. Gwen turned round as she heard him groan. Alarmed she rushed to help him up.

"No, no, I'm fine really," Merlin said as he got to his feet. Gwen stared to giggle. "What?" Merlin snapped.

"I've just never had a friend like you Merlin. So carefree, and kind, and well, clumsy," she stroked his hair. "Don't worry about what the knights think or how much Arthur pushes you," and with that, she walked away, leaving him standing there. When she was out of sight, his face showed anger and he crushed an empty barrel before then storming off.

_Why the hell must you be so hard to fall in love with_!

* * *

Later that night, Merlin lay in his bed, almost paralyzed, shaking every now and then. Memories flooded through both souls, the horrors of Merlin's and the horrors of the man possessing him. Hundreds of images flashed between them as a single candle lit the room and flickered in the night. Merlin's sea blue eyes were wide open as if he were in shock and sweat clung to his forehead like a cat in a tree. He was getting tired of fighting sleep. He could not fall asleep.

Suddenly, a shout echoed throughout the castle. Merlin stopped shaking and grinned. Arthur had finally found his little friends in his bed.

The best was yet to come, but oh, how much more he could do, if he wasn't hiding.

* * *

**Next chapter gets interesting.**

**Review please!**


	4. The hard way

**Here's the forth chapter. I found this very funny to write**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Of course, everyone else found out the hard way... The slightly more painful; losing your pride and having Gwaine prove you right way.

Gwaine stirred in his sleep before jolting and sitting up. Sunlight came through the barred window that leads to the courtyard. He rubbed his head – maybe he had had a few too many drinks with Merlin – but he wasn't drunk enough to make up Merlin being possessed! The clatter of horse shoes rung from the courtyard and he scrambled to his feet to look out the barred windows. The knights were preparing for a hunt. Gwaine watched as Merlin brushed Arthur's horses and then – with no one looking – produced a small knife from his pocket and loosened the stitching on his saddle. If Arthur went too fast, he would fall off his horse, break several bones and do who knows what other damage to himself.

"Hey," shouted Gwaine at the guards, running at the bars and making them rattle. "H-e-e-e-e-e-y!" he shouted at the guards again and one finally came over.

"What, you drunk?" the guard said.

"The king's in danger," shouted Gwaine, but the guard laughed. "I am a knight of Camelot!" Gwaine roared.

"So am I," replied the guard, "So that don't make you more high and mighty than me."

Gwaine tried not to laugh, but failed. The guard was only around five feet tall and was seriously fat. "You are kidding right? You sure you're not playing _dress up_ for _your drunken_ mate by taking _his_ post for the day?" taunted Gwaine. Furious, the guard hit the bars making Gwaine flinch backwards.

"The king said he'd deal with you after the hunt," said the guard, before then walking back to his mate and they resumed their card game. Gwaine kicked the bars hard.

* * *

"Merlin, Arthur," Gaius said whilst walking over. "Please mind the Druid camp for now… I'm still looking into it," the old man pleaded.

"Of course Gaius, we'll just go after deer and other wildlife today," the king replied, smiling. Gaius bowed then walked towards Merlin

"That book you took –"

"We're leaving, see you when I get back," Merlin said jumping on his horse and riding off. _Not_, he thought. Last thing he needed was for the old man to be suspicious of him.

They galloped through the city and then out of the city gates. Riding in the opposite direction to the Druid camp, Merlin was excited about the trouble that would unfold. It would be more than funny. After about half an hour of pointless riding, they slowed down as a deer came in sight. Merlin became as silent as the dead, as being quiet was all in could do.

Leon tapped his shoulder. Turning to him, Merlin looked completely normal, and smiled cheerily. He pointed to Arthur who told Merlin in sign language to flush the deer out towards the east. Looking slightly scared and upset Merlin nodded. Leon, understanding that Merlin hated killing any living thing, patted him on the back. However, walking away round the trees, a grin of evil grew on Merlin's face. Jogging round the bushed, the noise he made was enough to startle the deer and start the full on chase. The deer ran wildly and the knights rode after it. As Arthur lifted his bow for the kill, Merlin's eyes flashed red and the spell he had placed earlier took effect.

Elyan and Percival's horses both stopped suddenly. Elyan's horse went suddenly up onto its hind legs and threw him off backwards, whereas Percival's stopped so suddenly, he went flying forward over the horse's head. In a panic as to what had happened, Leon turned back to see. Flashing his eyes red, Merlin caused a tree branch to stretch out and as Leon turned to call to Arthur, his face smacked straight into it. As the horses rode further away, Merlin decided to climb a tree and was impressed that he then got a better view.

The deer suddenly turned and did a long loop back to where the knights lay hurt on the ground. Arthur was so fixed on the deer that it was only when as it jumped over Leon and then his horse, that Arthur realized that if he didn't stop, he was most likely going to trample and kill one of his own knights. He pulled back on his horse and it rose onto its hind legs. Merlin flashed his eyes red again and the horse stayed up.. Then the horse went down suddenly, but Arthur stayed on. Without warning, the horse became a wild bull in its own form. Arthur tried to keep control but then ended up chasing the deer that ran past him. The deer then looped back again and Arthur forced his horse onto its hind legs to stop it from trampling Percival. The horse walked backwards and knocked Arthur against a tree. The horse then fell forward onto all fours and Arthur, in slow motion, slid off sideways.

Merlin jumped down from his tree and walked onto the path, the deer happily skipping past him. He chuckled as the real Merlin would and looked at the sore and pained knights.

"Please," he shouted, "tell me you did not just get beaten up! By a _deer_," he howled a laugh. "Now that's priceless, just priceless," he put a hand to his mouth to calm himself. Arthur looked up dizzy and dazed. Mentally cursing, he got to his feet and so did the knights, all sore.

"Mer_lin_," Arthur said between his teeth.

"Yes Sire, is there something you need?" Merlin said, he had stopped laughing and was stood to attention. Arthur stared at his servant, trying desperately to work him out. His servant had been a little off lately, his mood going from laughing-his-head-off to dead serious in under a second. Arthur had also noticed how short he had suddenly cut his hair.

"Grab your horses, we're heading back to Camelot," the King declared, staring at his servant, who kept eye contact with his master until he turned away. Arthur didn't question how dark Merlin's blue eyes had become; it must have just been trick of the light.

* * *

The courtroom had everyone present apart from Gwaine. When Arthur said he was going to 'deal' with what happened, he meant it. He couldn't have one of his knights drunk and attacking people, and he couldn't let someone get away with attacking Merlin. He doesn't admit it much, but he is his best friend.

Gwaine walked in with Elyan and Percival behind him. They did not force him to walk, or drag him, he simply walked in and they walked behind him. He knew what he had done and they knew he wouldn't run. Gwaine stopped walking and the court was then silent as the dead. Silent as Merlin would have been if Leon and the others hadn't shown up.

"Gwaine, I cannot have one of my knights attacking people. I'd like to hear what you have to say for yourself on this matter," the King said calmly, crossing his arms around his chest.

"He's been possessed I tell you!" Gwaine said again and half the court laughed. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Why do you keep saying the same story over and over again Gwaine?" the King asked.

"Yah Gwaine?" Merlin asked, shooting daggers at him via his eyes.

"Maybe, oh I don't know – Because it's true!" he said calmly and then roared.

"Merlin has been perfectly normal Gwaine… For Merlin that is," Elyan laughed and so did the court. Everyone knew what the young Warlock was like. Merlin didn't laugh and when Gwaine saw this, he then smiled along with the joke.

Gwaine was seriously getting fed up with everyone thinking he was wrong. He knew, the guy even told him! He just needed to prove it… But how? Gwaine needed to think of something - and before he got put in the stocks for an afternoon. The guy might have Merlin's memories so no personal questions. Then an idea hit Gwaine

He started to laugh. "Yep, silly me, perfectly weird no point to him Merlin. Of course, there's nothing off about him. Typical, can't get a _girl _Merlin," Gwaine said loud enough for the whole court to hear him. He received a few glances from people.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Merlin snapped angrily. Gwaine could see that he was trying not to lose his cool. He'd got him.

"You couldn't get a girl to look at you let alone anything else," Gwaine mocked.

To be honest with himself, he couldn't believe that his plan was working. However, he'd remembered when Merlin had been flirting with those serving maids. He'd planned to get him to boast about how he had gotten some girls attention, but him getting mad is just as good. As long as he exposes him, what the hell does it matter?

"You take that back," Merlin spat, his anger all over his face on show. Arthur looked from Gwaine to Merlin wearily.

"Merlin," he said uneasily. "Come on, calm down now."

"Not till he takes it back," was the Warlock's sharp reply.

"Never," Gwaine shook his head. Then, without warning, Gwaine flew backwards. No one had touched him, no one had said anything, he just flew backwards and skidded down the hall towards the doors on his back. When he stopped, he breathed in deeply, all the air had been knocked out of lungs.

He looked up, a smile was spread wide across Merlin's face, clearly satisfied with what he had done. Gwaine smiled back, satisfied with what he had done. A frown appeared on Merlin's face and then a look of pure annoyance. He'd realized what he'd done… and how much trouble he was in. Without a warning, every knight within the room (which was about only five including Arthur) drew their swords. The room became very still, no one willing to move. No one advanced to attack Merlin, in case they got the same treatment Gwaine had received.

Then, Merlin sighed and chucked to himself.

"Okay, I get it," he said, his voice not initially his own. His normal, carefree cheery voice was suddenly darker, slightly deeper. "I've taken your friend, you're ticked off, I get it. But really, " he said, turning on his heels so he looked round at everyone. "I'm not gonna do that much harm. I mean, you got to admit it Sire," he turned to Arthur. "Making you all fall off your horses was damn funny," he smirked, throwing his hands in his pockets.

"Leave my friend alone," Arthur snarled, sword still pointed at him. Merlin groaned.

"Fine, I won't throw Gwaine about anymore," he said like a wining child.

"I meant Merlin," Arthur said, moving to attack him. No one explained to Arthur too that if you attack the person possessed and kill him, you kill the host body.

"Oh, him… Nah, I like in here. Bit skinny and weak physically – big ears too! But, he's alright…. Easy to get around in, know what I mean? Haven't got any big muscles to drag around," he said, more talking to himself than anyone else.

Suddenly, Elyan ran forward and made a stab for Merlin. The knight moved so fast, no-one realized that he'd made his attack until he was face down on the floor. Merlin was quicker and jumped to the side, but left his left foot in the same place. Elyan tripped on Merlin's foot and flew to the floor face first. His armor clattered against the stone flooring.

"Elyan," Gaius snapped and the knight looked up to find that he was at the old man's feet. "Don't harm him, you'll harm Merlin too, it's his body remember. Harm it so much that this man dies, so will Merlin," he said sternly, and the message was clear to all.

"Doesn't mean we can't hurt him a little just to get him locked up," Percival said and he dropped his sword and ran at Merlin. Merlin wasn't ready for that attack and the size of a man such as Percival running at you is more than enough to freeze you to the spot. The knight rugby tackled the Warlock to the ground and the pair flew down to the ground. The fell so they were beside one another.

Everything that happened next happened far too quickly for anyone's liking.

Merlin rolled to the side away from Percival and leapt to his feet. Elyan was in his way. Merlin skidded forward and went low, straight under Elyan's open legs. Turning, Merlin then pulled the knight's trousers down. Then he turned to Arthur who grabbed his shoulder. Merlin then quickly grabbed the kings right shoulder pulled him forward and then pushed him back so he tripped backwards over the foot that he had cleverly placed behind him. He then ran for the doors. Arthur shouted and Leon and another guard both came running in, unaware of what was going on. Merlin dropped and skidded through the gap between the two knights, stopping just behind them. He then raised his legs and kicked both knights in the butt, causing them to fall forward, right into Percival who was running up after Merlin. All three knights went down. Merlin then kicked his feet together and rose off the floor like a vampire out of a coffin. Turning on his heels, he then saw the room and grinned at the mess he'd caused.

"I like how fast this one can move," he mused. "Oh!" he said and raised a finger. "Remember, I just beat you all up without magic. How brilliant is that!" Merlin turned to leave and his face met a metal jug. A clank echoed around the room as Merlin turned and fell to the floor. Gwen, looked quite amused at the state the knights were in. Arthur looked up and their eyes locked. She bit her lip.

"I thought something was a bit off with Merlin, so I'd thought I'd wait and discuss with you after the meeting," she said and Arthur nodded.

"Good thing you came along or we'd have him running about causing trouble," Arthur said and Gwen laughed.

"You bloody woman," Merlin said dizzily, on all fours trying to get back up again. "You utter –" Gwen hit him across the face with the jug again and knocked him out cold. The next time he awoke he'd be in chains.

* * *

**I love the ending to this chapter.**

**Review please**


	5. An idea is a deadly thing

**Enjoy. This chapter is just to fill a gap.**

* * *

Agravaine rode through the woods. It was dead of night and not a creature dared to stir and make a noise. His horse galloped at full speed in the dark. Several times Argavaine had nearly fallen off his horse by going straight into a tree. He hated having to give news to Morgana so late at night. Countless times, he could have died. However, people would notice if he was gone during the day. At last, an owl made a noise in the night, the horse's gallops not the only sound. He'd been riding for nearly an hour and he was become quite bored.

Pulling his horse to a halt, he jumped off quickly and ran towards Morgana's hut. He knocked politely, even though he was in a rush. Morgana came to the door and opened it.

"Hello Agravaine," she purred. "Come in," she said turning and walking back into her house. He followed.

"Morgana, there has been the most adventurous advancement in court," he said excitedly.

"Don't tell me Lady Jane decided to get married to that idiot after all?" she said mockingly. The things he decided to tell her were ridiculous. When you're trying to overthrow a kingdom, who cares who's marrying who?

"Merlin has been possessed," he said. He then gained Morgana's full attention there and then.

"By whom?" she stabbed the question at him, walking round her table towards him.

"We are unsure. The serving girl – Guinevere knocked him out... When he comes round he'll be questioned," Agravaine explained calmly. Morgana took this information in and nodded thoughtfully.

"When we know more of him, tell me... I'd like to know if," she said dark and smoothly. "He could become a worthy ally in my plan to over throw Arthur."

* * *

Merlin stirred in his sleep as Elyan, Leon and Percival watched him warily. Merlin had a good reputation of breaking out of cells, so Arthur had ordered them all to stand guard of his cell. They happily accepted the job. They were all worried. Their harmless, innocent friend, was nowhere in sight. Just his shell was left. A shell that had been inhabited by someone else.

"If he wasn't Merlin, I'd punch him," Percival declared as he sat down on the dusty stairs, glaring daggers at their unconscious friend. Leon nodded.

"I can't believe this... It's just... so unfair, that it happened to Merlin," Leon said pacing. The knight had been pacing the entire time they'd been on guard. Out of them all, Leon had been acquainted with Merlin the longest, along with Gwen, Arthur and Gaius.

"Well, when he wakes," Elyan said, stepping out of the shadows. "We'll just have to force a few things out him... Including himself."

"Ha! Good luck with that ya stuck up noble," Merlin spoke from within the cell. His sudden speech startled the knights and they all jumped and drew their swords. "Oh please! I'm in chains and sore as hell! I'm in no mood for starting a fight... Even though I'd win with my magic," he snarled, trying to sit up a bit better.

"I'm not stuck up," Elyan spat, stepping closer to the bars. "And I'm not a noble either, peasant by blood _thanks _and proud," he said and Merlin just raised an eyebrow cockily. Shifting his body to the side, he had a clear view of Percival.

"Seriously?" he asked. "This Arthur dude that desperate for men or something?"

"Most are nobles, but us and Gwaine are all not nobles," Percival explained.

"Speak for yourselves," Leon said to him. "I got this job mostly by my blood," he then added under his breath, but Merlin caught what he said and rolled his eyes. He'd met this type all before. Arrogant, I'm-better-than-you-because-of-my-blood-line type of guy. Your average knight really. Percival sat down again feeling slightly more comfortable.

"So," Elyan said, changing subject. "You gonna talk, tell us things you we need to know?" He hadn't even asked any questions and Merlin was already rolling his eyes, bored.

"I possessed your friend by accident. That old man, what's-his-name... _Gaius _released me from a book and I sure as hell wasn't going to get inside an old man's body! Really think the woman will go for it? No... The next best thing was your friend and well, here I am!" He said and smiled cheerily spreading his arms out as far as he could with the chains on, in a friendly gesture. The knights eyed him suspiciously.

"Can you leave our friend?"

"Ah, see, that's the problem for, well, you. I can't leave him. See, I mucked up a spell. I was stabbed after a dice game and well, the healing spell went a tiny bit wrong. Ended up in the poor man's body... Ugly he was, ladies didn't look twice at me," he pouted at the memory. "Anyhow, then the King got a sorcerer to imprison me in that book that I was so fond of," he snorted. The knights shared a glance and decided to report to Arthur. Leon started to walk off to inform the king when Merlin rudely shouted at him.

"Oi! Not gonna ask me my name?" Leon turned round and glared. This only made Merlin's smile grow.

"What," Elyan said, "Is your name?" He asked the question quite politely. Merlin looked at the sharply in the dimly lit dungeons. The only light was a large fire just up the stairs and a couple of candles.

"Bruce," he grinned evilly.

* * *

"So, is he a threat to Camelot in any way?" Agravaine asked. Leon hadn't wasted time in getting Arthur and a few others rounded up to hear the news that they had. Agravaine, Gaius, Arthur, Gwen and Gwaine all stood in the courtroom, discussing what to do.

"We are unsure Sire," he simply said. Arthur nodded. A deadly silence covered the six people in the room.

"What of the Druids Gaius?" Agravaine said, turning to Gaius. "Sorry to change subject, but I guess it's an equally important topic, probably more important I'd say.

"I was right. They are the main stream of Druids. We'll have to deal with them with care," Gaius instructed more than advised.

"Yes, well, shame they couldn't help," Agravaine said and Arthur snapped his head up. "Well, I'll bid you all goodnight," he said and then exited from the room.

"Could they Gaius?" Arthur asked.

"Pardon Sire?"

"Could the Druid's help Merlin?" he asked desperately. The others looked shocked, shocked that Arthur of all people was suggesting this. However, Arthur trusted these to people.

"Sire, are you –" Leon was cut off.

"Yes... Merlin needs help... And we're gonna get to him..." Arthur said, and a plan was starting to be put into place.

Unknown to them, Agravaine was outside, listening in and smiling as his plan was being out in place. Morgana would be pleased. She could meet Merlin's possessor... And use him to their advantage.

* * *

**I know Bruce isn't the most evil name in the world, but in the end it somehow suited him.**

**Please review.**


	6. I hate Druids

__**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! Enjoy.**

* * *

_I hate Druids._

'Merlin' complained for the hundredth time telepathically. He was tightly bound in chains and placed on a horse that was tied to Percival's. He was gagged too, so there was less amount of magic that he could do.

"We know you do, so shut up!" Arthur snapped back and Merlin just rolled his eyes. God, it was just like looking after a stroppy teenager all the time. Arthur looked back and saw Merlin eyeing Leon's bag. He knew they had it. He knew hey had 'his' book. The book of Mischief. Arthur tried not to think of all the things that _Bruce _could get up to... The trouble he could get up to in _Merlin's _body. It pained him to think that the power to over throw Camelot lay written in some dusty old book that a horrid man that was in his servant's – no, friend's - body.

They were just a few minutes from the Druid camp and they all prayed that they knew a way of helping their friend. No one back in Camelot but Gaius and Gwen knew what they were doing. If anyone knew, it would be all over for Merlin. The trees moved in the wind calmly, then getting rougher. Percival drew his sword and pointed it at Merlin.

"Stop it," he instructed forcefully. The wind then stopped. "Thank you," the knight said, oputting his sword away. Arthur had to admit it to Percival, he'd kept the calmest about this all. When they'd first found out about Bruce being in Merlin he'd flipped and tackled him, but now, he was being actually quite calm about it all. Calm and polite.

The Druid camp came into sight and Arthur raised histheir hands to stop him them as they walked.

"Right... Anyone have an idea on how we're going to play this?" Arthur asked, looking at his knights for some sort of idea. They all grimly nodded.

"I'm a people person," Gwaine said helpfully. "I could go mingle, chat –"

"Chat up the girls, knock a few bottles of wine back and leave us up here wondering what the hell's going on whilst your having a party," Elyan continued and finished Gwaine's sentence for him, throwing a smile at him. Merlin sniggered behind his gag and Gwaine shot him a glare.

"There will be no need for any of that," a voice from behind them said suddenly. The knights all turned round to see a man in old clothing standing there. He smiled at the knight's dumbstruck faces.

_You Druids always have to make some sort of mysterious entrance don't you? _Merlin said telepathically to them all. The Druid frowned, annoyed. With a swift movement of his hand the buckle on Merlin'shis saddle broke. With a yelp of surprised, Merlin fell sideways off his horse. With a thump, he landed painfully on the ground. The chains had stopped him from making his landing easier, or from preventing it.

_Ow_, he thought out to them all. _This is why I hate Druids._

Suddenly out of nowhere, water came splashing down onto Merlin's face and he had a small panic attack.

_I get it! I'll be quiete now! _He screamed. The Druid smiled as he had succeeded. Arthur looked between Merlin and the Druid.

"I know that's an effective way of shutting him up, but... Could you please not do that?" Arthur asked politely as he got off his horse. The knights all did the same and Percival picked Merlin off the floor.

"As you wish, Sire," the Druid said. "I and my fellow travellers shall not use magic in your presencets," he then bowed.

"Thank you."

"Now... I assume you arer spying on us so you can figure a way to talk to us and find a way to help your friend, yes?" the Druid asked smiling.

"Well..."

_He read your mind_ Merlin thought to Arthur alone.

"Ssshhh," the Druid said to Merlin and then turned back to Arthur.

"Yes," Arthur replied to the Druid's question.

"Well then, walk with me. I am the Leader, Ollis... Would you like tea?"

* * *

They all sat in Ollis's tent and suspiciously sipped tea. Just because they were turning to the Druid's for help, didn't mean that they trusted them. Using magic was against the law after all. However, as Arthur looked out of the tent and watched the people walking around, he was starting to realised that they weren't all harmful at all. Maybe his father had been wrong all along.

"Now," Ollis said after taking a long sip of his tea. "What has happened to your friend?"

"He's been possessed by a man named Bruce who was living in this book," Arthur said and very reluctantly gave the Druid the book. Ollis flicked it open and flicked through it.

"Hmmm, possession? A simple –but highly illegal – extraction should work," he said closing the book and giving it back to Arthur willingly, which surprised Arthur. The king had thought that he'd want to keep the book and use it to his own will.

"C-can you do itdid? The extraction?" Arthur asked. His knight's eyes were on him. Ollis simplye shook his head at the king.

"I'm afraid it is not in my power. I may be leader of the direct line of Druids, but I - and no one I know – is strong enough to perform such magic," he said, and all hope within the knight's heart died as the Druid brought that final hammer down on the glass hearts and shattered them. "I'm sorry," he said and looked at Merlin. He removed the gag. "I am truly sorry," he said at him directly.

"Don't be, I like it here," was the reply.

"I wasn't talking to _you_," the Druid said, tapping the Merlin's forehead. "I was talking to _him,_" he said and tapped the place where Merlin's heart iwas. The only reply he got was a snort of laughter.

Suddenly an arrow came flying through the tent and landed in a wooded polel that held the tent up.

"What the hell!" Merlin shouted. "Bit of an extreme way of shutting me up don't you think!"

"That was not me!" Ollis said, sounding alarmed. Screaming could be heard outside and they all jumped and ran out the tent.

"Hey!" Merlin shouted after them as the left him there, unable to move because of the chains.

Outside was chaos. People were running and screaming as bandits came running down fromwas everywhere, swords held high ready for the kill. The knights drew their swords and ran at the bandits. The fight began quickly. Arthur thrashed out at a bandit and took them him down easily. Percival went at three at once, but he was big enough and strong enough to deal with them all. Another bandit came at him and he ducked from a blow and struck at him. Suddenly, more bandits came on horses towards them. Arthur looked around. The yDruids were being slaughtered.

And he had made the Druids promise not to use magic. They were defenceless.

Arthur saw Ollis. Arthur went to shout at him – to tell him to use magic. Ollis beat him to him. He shouted to turn round and Arthur did. A bandit was inches from plunging a sword into his chest and he wasn't able to defend himself in time. However, just as the sword was about to pierce his skin, the bandit flew backwards and the horse continued to run past Arthur. Someone had used magic to save him. Arthur looked at Ollis. The man shook his head.

"I hate Druids," Merlin said stepping past Arthur, rage on his face. "Too peaceful... But I hate arrogant bandits even more," he snarled. Pushing both hands outwards, his eyes flashed red and four bandits at once flew backwards.

Then, everything Arthur saw, he could not believe.

A bandit on a horse rode and him, swinging a maces. With a flick of his wrist the mace swung round and wrapped round the hisman's throat, he fell off his horse. Five bandits ran forward towards the knights. Merlin flung his arm upwards and tree roots sprouted out of the ground and twisted round the man, pulling them up into the air. Getting fed up of playing, Merlin turned to them.

"Run! I," he rolled his eyes and groaned. "I promise of my dead body that I'll come and find you... Promise, I give you my word!" he shouted at them. Arthur nodded, sensing a familiarity in the words he said. Sensing that there was a bit of Merlin talking then. They ran and Merlin turned to the bandits. Any that tried to run past him after the knights he threw backwards. He outstretched his arms and flashed his eyes a deep red, and they stayed red.

Wind blew rapidly around him and the leaves on the ground began to pick up of the ground. They twirled and twisted and turned and slowly, became a tornado. Merlin made it move so that it grabbed hold of the bandits and picked them up into it. Upon reaching the top, they bandits were thrown where ever. Not bBefore long, the bandits were all knocked out or dead. Merlin looked round, highly satisfied with the work he had done.

"Very impressive," a silk like voice said. "Very powerful aren't you?" Merlin turned to the person who was speaking. His face was serious as every nerve in his body screamed at him to be careful. Well, every nerve in _Merlin's _body screamed at him.

"I've got memories about you," he said.

"You would."

"There not overly nice memories," he continued grimly. The woman in front of him ran her tongue over heris teeth.

"They wouldn't be," was her simple reply. Merlin's eyes narrowed. "I have a proposition for you," she continued. "You have great power, I think you're wasted on pranks and tricks," she said, a shimmer in her eyes. "I'd like you to work by my side, and help me over throw Camelot," she finished and they stood in silence. Merlin did nothing but look at her.

"What would I have to do?" he asked curiously.

"Just, help me out. Fight... Get your hands on that book and use it against the knights of Camelot," she said, now closer to him.

"When?"

"When I attack," she smirked. "I trust you with this information, because I know you will keep your mouth shut," she turned away and began to walk away.

"Morgana," he called and she stopped. "How do you know I'll keep my mouth shut?" he asked suspiciously. Morgana half turned to him and grinned.

"Because you know of the reward you can have if you help. You also fear me, as you know from the real Merlin's memories, what I am capable of... I'd like to see you do much without a body," she finished and walked away. When she was out of sight, Merlin snorted.

"Fear you? If a weakling like Merlin doesn't fear you, then why in hell should I?" he then thought a second. "My reward would be great though..." He then turned and went to find Arthur and the others.

* * *

**Morgana's getting involved now :)**

**Review please.**


	7. Inside his mind is wonderous

**I liked writing this chapter quite a bit for some reason.**

* * *

Merlin lay wide-awake, chained to his own bed. They had found it a little cruel to throw him in the dungeons again, and this was slightly easier. Merlin also seemed to not be causing too much trouble. It was midnight and Gaius had insisted that Gwaine took a moment to close his eyes. The knight protested but agreed that Merlin could not do anything. When he had found them, Bruce was very tired from all the magic he had used. They had both agreed that he wasn't going to make a run tonight.

Gwaine now slept soundly and Gaius had sworn not to tell Arthur that he was sleeping. Gaius walked into Merlin's room to see him just lying there. He had changed into his nightclothes, which were now drenched in sweat, so too was the bed. He was staring blankly at the ceiling, gripping the bed. He would shake every now and then.

"Come to drug me?" he asked, shaking suddenly before getting a hold of himself. "Merlin says that's what you've come to do."

"Does Merlin talk to you a lot?" Gaius asked, walking further into the room, deciding it was best to stop looming in the doorway.

"Yes," Merlin choked out then laughed slightly. "Surprisingly he doesn't say too much bad stuff. Sometimes he tries to help me get along... Tells me stuff that even I should be aware of... Things I should say, things I shouldn't," he said and then he coughed. His eyes rolled back into his head for a second and then he was back looking at the ceiling.

"Like what?" Gaius asked, staring at him. What was wrong with him?

"I shouldn't mention his magic... That he's Emrys... I shouldn't talk about Uther to Arthur or Gwen about her father... I should call Gwen 'Gwen' instead of 'Guinevere', because only Arthur and sometimes her brother call her that," he took a long breath of air and shook his head. "And more... So much more," he whispered. Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to fight?" Gaius asked and Merlin's body shook uncontrollably as he laughed.

"He said you're good at figuring out stuff!" he shook his head again smiling. "Oooh, I can't fall asleep," he said, calming himself by breathing in and out.

"Why?"

"Because Merlin then takes over whilst I sleep," he said and the pair descended into a long thinking silence. Gaius shuffled on his feet as he thought.

Could he get him to fall asleep?

"No, I'm too good at staying awake."

Could he drug him?

"You may be old but I'll throw you with my magic, watch me."

Tell him a bedtime story?

"I am watching his horrible memories, just listening and talking to you is hard to do at the same time."

Could he...? Oh it does matter, he'd just read his mind!

"Got that damn right," Merlin chuckled. He was seriously annoying the old man and he could tell. "I can only read minds when I'm a state like this... When both are minds are over lapping..."

"Yet you can talk to us via your mind?"

"Please, that's easy... Surprised this kid hasn't mastered it before," he said and gripped the bed tighter. Gaius looked at him in silence for a moment.

"Maybe he hasn't learnt it, because he has no one to talk that way," the old man said, and Merlin stopped shaking, and his grip loosened. Gaius turned and walked to leave. He was stopped at the door as Merlin spoke.

"Don't let me go Gaius," Merlin said, almost in a ghostly whisper. Yet, when he said it, it sounded right, not like Bruce talking. Like it was _their _Merlin talking. Gaius turned round and Merlin was looking at him ghostly. "Don't give up on me please... Please..." Gaius opened his mouth to reply, but it was too late.

Merlin was gone again.

"Now leave me be old man."

Moreover, Bruce was back.

Gaius sighed, and left the room, closing and respectfully locking the door behind him. He was going to find a way to get Merlin back, one way or another.

* * *

Bruce didn't know whether he liked Merlin's mind or not. One moment he liked it, the next he was confused by it. Why did he try so hard? Why did have to keep everyone smiling all the time? Why did HE smile all the time?

_I smile to make them smile..._

What was the point in protecting Arthur anyhow? He was a prat that was better off dead anyway. He's stupid enough to die anyway. So are the rest of those baboons.

_They are my friends... I will protect them..._

Bruce had decided that Merlin was too kind for his own good and that one day that would be the death of him... That and/or working for _King _Arthur.

_I'm happy to be his servant... Until the day, I die.._

"Well that's not gonna happen whilst I'm in your body... You're not gonna die cuz I bloody well aren't," Bruce said through Merlin's lips. Sweat continued to stick to him. He'd be fine in the morning, perfectly fine.

Bruce scavenged around Merlin's mind, trying to find evidence as to why Merlin bothers with those idiots. Seeing memory after memory, it was clear to Bruce.

Inside Merlin's mind, was a wondrous place, full of others' secrets.

* * *

**Review please.**


	8. Let's talk

**I dislike this chapter, but I think the ending to it came out good.**

* * *

Bruce found it highly funny.

He'd woken up in the morning feeling fine. He had grinned at how refreshed he felt, and broke free of his chains without a second thought. However, what he gave more thought to was Morgana's proposal. She could let him be free... Free to play all the pranks he wanted. To gamble and drink and flirt and cause trouble! That was all he wanted to do, to be himself... And the list just given his him down to the last detail. Bruce knew he wasn't a good guy – a hero like Merlin was... He wasn't even going to lie or pretend. He hadn't done a good deed since he was a little kid, and the only good deeds he did then were to help his mother with shopping and to give her money when she needed it.

Anyhow, Bruce had slipped down off his bed and out of the bedroom and saw Gaius, red in the face. He grinned at the old man. He found it so funny how the man had given up and even if he hadn't, he found it funny how he just sat there and cried like a baby. He walked right out of the chambers and Gaius didn't stop him. He opened the door and almost went straight into Gwaine and knew he was going to be chained again. No point in a fight this early in the morning. However, the knight just looked grimly at him and stepped aside. Bruce smiled at him and nodded thanks. He ran off leaving the knight to his own gloomy thoughts.

Merlin received many odd and upset looks from people as he went past them. Surely, they didn't all care? He turned the corner and then retraced his steps. He looked round the corner and saw Gwen talking to her brother, Elyan. He grinned. On the floor was some rope that was going to be used for moving some furniture up some stairs. Flashing his eyes red, the rope moved across the floor and curled around Elyan's feet. As Elyan took a step forward, he fell into and then on top of Gwen. Bruce tried his hardest not to laugh as he walked towards them and then stepped over them.

"Morning," he said as he went.

He then turned the corner and continued walking. He then stopped and took two steps backwards. It's was Arthur's chambers. Something suddenly came over him and he walked into the room. Arthur was still in bed - he knew because the curtains were still closed. Striding arrogantly, he pulled the curtains open and Arthur groaned.

"Get up prat! Your servant spends most of his life dragging you out of bed and in his absence you could at least get up yourself and prove that you're not just a useless arrogant... clotpole!" he shouted, but Arthur lay perfectly still.

"What?" The king asked in a harsh tone that Bruce did not hear.

"You heard you –"

"Shut up," Arthur screamed at him, threw the covers back violently, got up and strode over to him aggressively. Something deep inside Merlin's body made him shake slightly with fear. Arthur grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up, pinning him to the wall. Neither Bruce nor Merlin knew that Arthur was this strong.

"Don't you dare say that Merlin does that little... I may not say this but he does a hell of a lot more for me and his friends than most people would do..."

"And would you do it back for him?" Merlin challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Arthur snapped.

"Oh really?"

"What?" Arthur asked confused. He found himself placing his friend down on the floor.

"When you didn't know it was me, Bruce, why do think I asked you 'what do you _need_'? Hmmm? Because whenever you speak to him, either you need something of him or you're saying names at him," Bruce snarled. He saw it Arthur's face, he'd hit home. The king breathed in and out furiously.

"Go to your chamber and just stay there... No one wants to see you..." he said and simply climbed back into bed. Bruce tried to fight the urge of doing what the king said, but he lost, and ended up doing what he was told.

* * *

Morgana's troops advanced into Camelot swiftly. She'd teamed up with a powerful assassin who had many contacts. It was her best team up yet. She'd told Agravaine to stay low in case things didn't go to plan... Most of it depended on the person within Merlin, what's-his-name... Bruce. Nevertheless, she could take them. She was sure of it... But just in case, she needed someone inside Camelot.

They'd made their way to the city and managed to get inside the castle before the warning bell sounded. When Bruce heard it, he knew that it was now or never that he had to do his part. But at night, he was continuously fighting Merlin for control of the body. Bruce walked toward Gaius's potions and picked one up - A gel that numbed you. He took the top off and dropped it to the floor, scooping his fingers in the gel he rubbed it over his forehead and then used it to spike his hair; he started to gain better control of the body.

He scanned the shelves and picked it out easily. He walked over and took his book. The book of Mischief. He left the room. Morgana's men were already within the walls and a fight was already taking place in the courtyard. Merlin continued walking. He thought that it was best to find out what was going on, so he marched to find Arthur. He was easy to locate. In the hall, all armoured up. Leon left the room as Bruce entered it.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Morgana's men are everywhere within the castle. Them I can sniff out and deal with, but with a full on attack going on outside it isn't easy," Arthur replied, pulling his glove on. Bruce grinned. He then suddenly gasped in pain and put his hand to his head.

_We need to talk! _The real Merlin shouted from inside.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, sounding quite worried. Merlin turned to him, eyes pure red. He opened his mouth and a hissing noise came from him. A blue mist came out of his mouth and then Bruce dropped to the floor. Arthur rushed forward, but the blue mist attacked him, and forced itself inside of him.

Merlin awoke. His eyes flashed gold. He looked around. He had control of his body again and he smiled. No nagging in his head, so Bruce was gone. However, if he had control then where was Bruce?

"You wanted to talk?" Arthur snarled and Merlin looked up in horror. "Let's talk," Bruce said through the voice of the man who was to reunite Albion and restore magic to the land.

* * *

**I do like the ending to this chapter.**

**Please review, please!**


	9. I'll attack

**Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Merlin stared horrified at his friend, the king whose eyes glowed red, then settled to their usual colour. Arthur sighed with relief and rolled his shoulders back. Merlin tried to get up and after a few attempt he succeeded. Arthur watched him the whole time. Breathing heavily, Merlin forced a question out between his lips.

"I thought you said you couldn't leave my body on your own?" Merlin asked and put a hand to his head. He felt like he had the worst hangover in existence. Arthur shrugged.

"Sort of lied there... Well worth it," he flashed his teeth as he smiled. Merlin felt uneasy. Bruce's smile was nothing like Arthur's..

"You can't help Morgana," Merlin said calmly and Bruce roared with laughter. Merlin rolled his eyes as Bruce continued to laugh.

"You're funny, you really are," Bruce said pretending to wipe away a tear. "You're so attached to these people aren't you? All they do is push you about," he said seriously.

"No they don't," Merlin shouted at him.

"Oh yes they do. They starve you when you leave; they make you do everything for them and then think it's okay not to say thank you, or say sorry when they do something wrong. They don't even see when they've hurt you," Bruce continued, knowing that it pained the Warlock to hear this, to hear it from his master's lips. "And Lamia? They threatened to hurt you... And that time the with the new servant, Cedrid... He cast you aside without a moment's thought!" Bruce shouted at him and Merlin placed his hands over his ears. "You mean, _little _to them and yet you try _so _hard..."

"They don't have to say anything..." Merlin whispered. Bruce cupped his ear.

"Sorry?"

"THEY DON'T HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING!" Merlin roared, eyes flashing gold. A gust of wind knocked Bruce backwards and he skidded along the floor. He gasped for air and looked at Merlin. "They don't have to say, anything," Merlin breathed. "Because I know they'll be there for me. They were willing to break the law to help me... They are my friends and I will not let you hurt them." Merlin finished, and they were trapped in silence.

Bruce stared at him in shock. Merlin had heard the truth, the truth about his friends, the truth. Yet, he still stood with them, would still fight for them... Either he's brainwashed, completely insane _or_...

"Just leave Arthur and come back to me," Merlin instructed. "They need him and it's easier to stop you from doing any damage whilst you're in me," he said. Bruce stared at him blankly. He gagged and choked before the mist came from his mouth and transferred back into Merlin. Merlin didn't fight this time, he just let him in. Arthur awoke and Merlin rushed forward.

"Get up, you've got an army to fight," Bruce snarled and shoved Arthur out of the courtroom doors. Arthur stopped and looked back.

"Stay here and don't do anything," the king ordered as he staggered slightly before running off. Bruce grinned and picked his book off the floor.

He decided to start with the courtyard.

* * *

Another arrow just missed Leon but hit a fellow knight behind him. He thrust his sword forward and killed one of the opponents. This wasn't easy. Knights were being slaughtered out here and with Morgana's troops inside, people were being killed inside the castle. They were going to lose. Leon blocked another attack with his sword and then lashed out savagely.

He didn't know where Arthur was, but wherever he was, he hoped he wasn't dead. He looked across the yard and saw Elyan and Percival. He tried to make his way over to them, but there were too many people between them. The night sky was clear and black with few stars in the sky. The moon was full. Leon looked up at it for just second and in that second it seemed like nothing else mattered. But then he was then back in the middle of a bloody battle, fighting to survive.

Suddenly, a roar erupted from above and everyone's eyes looked up in surprise. From the top of the castle, a creature jumped down towards the ground. The creature hit the ground, causing it to shake. Leon steadied himself before getting a good look.. It was an ogre, large with sickly green skin and lumps of mould and rock attached to him all over. Its teeth were all over the place, and sharp. Two giant tusks came up and out its mouth, which drew you in to look at its ugly face and bold head. In its hand, it held a large wooden club. It looked around as everyone stared at it. Roaring again, it swung its club and sent a dozen of Morgana's men flying.

Then, everything was a blur.

Morgana's men rushed around, aiming arrows at it and trying to attack by sword. However, the creature continued to knock them away. An overly large man charged at Leon whilst he wasn't looking.

Before the man reached Leon, an arrow flew past Leon's head and straight into the man's chest. Leon turned sharply and saw the man collapse to the floor. He turned again to see where the arrow had come from. In the mist of the screams of men dying and with everyone rushing around, Leon froze. Time seemed to slow as Leon watched Merlin walk down the steps which led into the castle. He reached the bottom and started walking towards Leon. He brushed past Leon.

"Don't just stand there, fight," he said into Leon's ear and as he walked away Leon turned to watch him walk. Merlin stopped and noticed how he had most people's attention from either side. A crowd of Morgana's men came running and the knights of Camelot stood ready for them. Merlin raised his arms straight and flashed his eyes red. Fire exploded from all around and then made a straight line, blocking Morgana's men from coming any closer. He then sent a gust of wind that sent the men flying backwards, the fire died and more men came.

Merlin had convinced Bruce to fight for Arthur. When he had spoken to him, when he was in Arthur. The Warlock hadn't said a word since. In the silence Bruce had realised why Merlin continued to fight all this time.

Either he's brainwashed, completely insane _or_...

The most loyal person that they would ever know.

A smile spread onto Merlin's lips.

"I'll attack," he said. "I'll fight and attack and I'll be just like you Merlin... I won't give up..."

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last.**

**Review please!**


	10. Hero

**Last chapter. Thank you all who reviewed,..**

**Enjoy this!**

* * *

Merlin threw men into one another, taking out most of Morgana's men. The ogre that he had created just continued to smash and throw Camelot's enemies all over the place. As helpful as it was though, when he threw Morgana's men about, they had a habit of landing on Camelot's knights. Arthur had joined the battle a while back and Bruce realised how hard Merlin's job was. Keeping this guy from killing himself was hard! Several times, he had almost been killed. It was getting annoying to have to keep checking on him. Merlin hadn't seen Morgana yet and continued to wonder where she could be.

"Arthur," Merlin called. "Will you be alright out here? I'll see how many of Morgana's men inside I can take," Arthur nodded and Merlin moved towards the steps. Gwaine followed him. Merlin ran up the steps and turned a corner. A man jumped out of nowhere and went to stab Merlin from behind, but Gwaine got the man from behind. Merlin turned sharply as he heard the man drop to the floor.

"You might want to be more careful in future," Gwaine advised, flicking his hair back. Merlin groaned.

"Oh god, it's you, why you," he said and then continued walking; knowing that Gwaine had his back.

Knights and servants rushed around and Merlin scanned them. None looked suspicious and so he continued walking. The deeper they walked into the castle, the less people he found. At a cross road Merlin stopped. He wasn't getting very far at all. He inhaled, exhaled and then closed his eyes. Snapping them open, his eyes flashed red as his mind wandered every corridor in the castle. His mind expanded rapidly as he took every route and every turn until he found Morgana's men.

"Dungeons," he said.

"They've got sorcerers down there that'll be willing to help Morgana," Gwaine explained. Merlin nodded and started to run in right direction.

* * *

Arthur was more than thrilled that Bruce had decided to be on their side and help them out. Even though he was breaking the law, his magic had helped them out incredibly. The ogre had taken out most of Morgana's men. Arthur finished off his last man before he looked around the courtyard. The ogre sat down and caused the earth to shake slightly. He yawned satisfied. Arthur smiled satisfied that they had defeated another threat to Camelot.

Arthur wondered how Gwaine and Merlin were doing.

* * *

Gwaine kicked the man in the chest and watched him as he tumbled down the dungeons stairs backwards, tripping two more of Morgana's men in the progress. Sighing happily, Gwaine charged down the stairs fighting the rest. Bruce looked worried as he watched Gwaine start to fight. He shrugged it off. If it makes him happy, what's it to him to complain?

Grabbing the railings, Gwaine lifted himself up and over them. He fell on top of two men and brought them down. Another raised his sword to strike, but Merlin threw him backwards into two other people. Gwaine made his way towards the cells. Three more men started to run down the stairs towards them and Merlin positioned himself in plain sight. As the first one came his way he whispered some words under his breath, threw his arm forward and watched as a large snake came out of his sleeve and attacked the man. Merlin then ducked under the second one's attack and blew the one behind him backwards. Turning round he then kicked the one in front of him in the backside and watched him stumble forward, his face colliding with Gwaine's fist.

They jogged towards the cells and looked around. There was no one left.

"Ha!" Merlin said to the sorcerers in the cells. "Looks like you suckers are staying here a little longer," he said gleefully and turned to leave.

A sword was driven into his gut.

Merlin shouted in pain and Gwaine reacted by killing the man. Merlin removed the sword and fell backwards into Gwaine's arms.

"Do a healing spell," Gwaine instructed as Merlin struggled for breath.

"Last time I did that I ended up in someone else's body! No... Take me to the old man," he shouted.

"Gaius!"

"Yes! Take me to Gaius!" His words didn't need to be repeated twice. Gwaine lifted the light man into his arms and ran. "God I fell like a Princess... Not good," Merlin muttered under his breath.

Back in the dungeons, the sorcerers talked among themselves.

"If he'd asked I would have healed him!" one declared.

"Me too!" said another. "That was Emrys for crying out loud!" they all nodded and muttered in agreement.

"They only had to ask and we would have saved him."

* * *

"Gaius, where's Merlin and Gwaine? I haven't seen either of them," Arthur asked as he watched the man and Gwen tend to a wound on Elyan's shoulder.

"I haven't Sire –" Gaius started but did not finish. Gwaine came charging into the hall of wounded and placed Merlin down. Gaius rushed to him. "What happened?"

"He got stabbed," Gwaine said as Gaius started to clean the wound. Merlin shook slightly and gritted his teeth.

"Arthur," he said and the king came closer. "You, all of you, are lucky to have Merlin... Don't ever let him go. Forgive him for anything and everything he has ever done or will do wrong for the very reason that he will always forgive and fight for you... He truly is...a good... man," Bruce said, and then took his final breath, his eyes glowing red, before closing them. Gaius froze and then tried to find a pulse. He couldn't find one. He put his ear to Merlin's lip and couldn't hear the Warlock's breathing... He was dead.

The five people around Merlin stood in complete silence.

"Looks like I win after all," Morgana said, suddenly appearing at the door. "Looks like little Merlin's dead and gone to me," she in a patronizing tone and then smirking. "Looks like –" Morgana didn't finish her sentence as a dagger zoomed across the room and skimmed her side, burying itself in the door. Arthur looked round and saw Merlin sitting up slightly.

"Leave Morgana," he said and the witch gave a cry of frustration. In a whirl of smoke and wind, she disappeared. Merlin slumped back and let his body hit the table. He breathed.

"You're alright Merlin!" Gwen breathed in delight and Merlin gave her a smile.

"Bruce did something... I don't know what, but... He died to save me," he said and suddenly looked a little hurt. Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"I guess he was a hero after all," he said and Merlin nodded. Bruce would never accept it, but he was... in the end, he was a good man, he was a hero.

"Arthur," Merlin said.

"Yes?"

"Can we keep the ogre please?"

"No."

"But –"

"We're going to release it into the woods Merlin. We are NOT keeping the ogre," the king of Camelot said firmly.

"Oooohhh! But Arthur!" Merlin whined and everyone smiled at how the two were. Bruce may have been gone, but he certainly left something behind that caused a stir.

That up stir just so happened to come in the form of a giant, clumsy, loveable, yet incredible smelly and oh so ugly ogre; who sat happily in the courtyard picking its nose mindlessly.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. Look out for future stories or just read my old ones.**

**Review please!**


End file.
